The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree
by Updates-Please
Summary: Set after season 13. Ray and Neela are making the first tentative steps to friendship. But when an old face from the past returns, will the Roomies prevail? Warning: adult themes present.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! I'm starting a new story. I haven't forgotten about Clash Of The Titans but I couldn't resist the urge to get this one down. I hope y'all like it. It's set after season 13. I don't think anyone has used this idea before and I thought it was really different. But I'll let you guys be the judge of that. It's a short chapter. Just introducing the plot really. Anyway…here we go…_

---x---

Chapter 1

'I am so bored' Ray thought to himself.

The ER was practically deserted. It was the beginning of December and almost every doctor was on shift as the hospital had been expecting even more patients than normal being that time of the year. But it seemed that they were wrong because the ER could have been mistaken for a ghost town. Only about two or three people had come in and even they had only had minor problems. Even Dubenko had come down from surgery to look for some company.

Ray thought back to the times when he was an intern and would have loved for it to be this quiet but it was different now. Ever since his accident, Ray had found a new appreciation for his job. He wanted to be able to help people just as much as he had been helped. Sure he may have lost his legs but he was still alive and for that he was truly thankful. After everything that had happened at Abby and Luka's wedding with Neela…

And there was that name again. Neela. His thoughts drifted back to her as they did so often when there was nothing else to distract him. He had tried over the past few months to forget about her but all his efforts were in vain. He would never be able to forget her. She had changed him. Ever since he had returned to Chicago he and Neela had been tentatively trying to repair their broken friendship.

During his time in Baton Rouge, Ray had accepted the fact that the accident was nobody's fault but his but that didn't mean he was completely able to forgive Neela. He was still in love with her he knew that but he still struggled with his emotions. As much as he cared for her and wanted to be with her, Ray couldn't get over his insecurities that she would hurt him again, especially now that he was a cripple. He couldn't look after her like a proper man could and despite everything they had gone through he firmly believed that she deserved that.

'Woo hoo. Ray?'

Ray jumped as he was snapped out of his thoughts by Abby waving a hand in front of his face.

'Sorry. I was thinking.'

'Well that's new.'

Ray could see that everyone was looking at him with amused looks on their faces and he just laughed.

'You got that right Lockhart.'

'So what had you so captivated that you zoned out in the middle of my story about how Joe coloured my brand new Jimmy Choos with his crayons.'

Ray knew that Abby was only joking but he smiled sheepishly all the same.

'Just thinking about my dad' Ray replied, the lie seeming to just slip from his mouth.

'Oh yeah' Pratt said 'How's that going? You haven't seen each other for like ten years.'

'I know but I thought it was time I get to know him again. What he did to my mum was wrong but everybody makes mistakes. He's not a bad person and I don't want to regret cutting him out of my life.'

'You sound enlightened.' He heard Pratt laugh and felt a smile grace his face.

'Yeah.' Nearly dying tends to do that to you.'

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that fell over the doctors and Ray fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew his friends were trying to be sensitive to his feelings but he was ok now. He'd gone to therapy, he'd reflected and accused and accepted what had happened. He was coming to terms with his situation.

'Relax guys, it was just a joke.'

When nobody replied he felt a sense of unease start to grow but luckily he was saved when Katey jumped in and started to talk about how nice his father was when she had met him. Katey had been a good friend to him throughout his ordeal and Ray didn't regret keeping in touch but he had a feeling that she was hoping for more than he was willing to give. He really liked her, she was a sweet girl but he didn't have those sorts of feelings for her. Admittedly, inviting her to spend holidays with him and taking her to meet his long lost father probably hadn't been the best way to send the message across but he couldn't change that now.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts once again he realised that silence had descended on the ER and tried to think of a suitable topic to talk about but his mind drew a blank.

Just then he heard someone clearing their throat behind him and turned around. His mouth just hung open, shock taking away his ability to speak.

'Dad?' he asked incredulously when he found his voice.

'Hey, I thought I'd come round and surprise you. It's not a problem is it?' he asked apprehensively.

'No no I was just surprised that's all. Let me introduce you to everybody.'

Ray's dad shook hands with everybody and soon everyone was talking again. It was apparent to everyone that Ray took after his father. He had only been here five minutes and already he had made friends with them all.

'So Ray, I guess we all know where you get your looks from now' Hope stated happily.

Ray felt himself turn red but before he could say anything his dad replied for him.

'I always thought so. I knew my boy would have to ward of the girls with a stick one day.'

My face must be on fire Ray thought to himself. He looked at his dad who just grinned back. He was obviously enjoying this.

'So what do you do?' Abby asked.

'I'm a professor at…'

'Neela? What are you doing down here?' Everyone turned to see Neela walking towards the desk at Dubenko's remark.

'Crenshaw sent me. Apparently he has enough hands helping out' she replied sarcastically.

'Neela' Abby called 'You haven't met our guest' and turned to Ray giving him an expectant look.

'Oh right. Neela, this is my…'

'Neela?' Ray heard his his father exclaim and looked round to find his dad and Neela staring at each other with the most astonished looks.

'Nate?'

---x---

_So? What do you think? Please review. I'm quite apprehensive about this one. So…Review please. LOL! I can't seem to think of anything else to say._


	2. Chapter 2

_Does anyone remember me? LOL! I know it's been a while since I've updated but school has been soooo hectic I just haven't had time. And everyone says these are the best years of my life. Apparently. Anyywayys…enough about that. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm really happy that people liked it._

_On a different note, shout out to Spirited Dragon. You little minx. LOL!_

---x---

Chapter 2

'_Nate?'_

'Do you guys know each other?' Ray asked perplexed.

'Yeah. He was my professor in college.' Neela replied, her eyes never leaving Nate's face.

'Professor?'

It made sense Ray thought. He had never thought there would be a connection but Neela had told him where she had attended college and it was the same place that his father had worked for over 20 years. Still, he wondered to himself, for a professor and student they seem a bit too friendly. I mean, she calls him by his name. You don't call a professor with whom you have a strictly platonic relationship by his first name. Luckily for Ray, it seemed that Katey was having the same thoughts.

'Why do you call him by his first name?'

'Oh, I don't believe in all that respect your teachers crap. Of course you should respect them but calling them sir or madam just creates a physical boundary that restricts students from being able to fully capitalise educationally as they are seen to be below those who teach them.' Ray's dad answered.

'Okayyyy' Ray drawled obviously not expecting the long winded answer.

'Plus I helped him on his thesis' Neela said laughing 'So we got to know each other quite well.'

'Oh.'

'So how do you guys…wait a minute…' Neela stopped, realisation dawning on her. 'Are you two…' she trailed off.

'Ray's my son' Nate replied to her unasked question.

Neela felt her jaw hit the floor she was so shocked. She should have made the connection earlier. After all, even if Barnett was an unusual surname, Ray had told her about his father on top of which they looked exactly alike. She quickly picked her jaw up off of the floor and mentally chastised herself for the way she had reacted to seeing Nate. There was no way that Ray wouldn't be suspicious about how well acquainted she and his father were.

Neela snapped out of her thoughts and only then realised how everyone had stopped talking. She felt like kicking herself. Practically the whole ER and even Dubenko had witnessed her reaction to seeing her former professor and it had been anything but normal. Morris and Hope were probably having a field day. She wondered what rumours the nurses would start tomorrow and internally cringed at the likeliness that they would most likely be very close to the truth. Closer than they thought.

---x---

_What's the verdict? I know this is an extremely short chapter but it came out just how I'd hoped. The next one is going to be NateNeela centric and we'll find out more about their relationship. I'm hoping to put up the next chapter of Clash Of The Titans this weekend but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. Reviews would be appreciated. You see how I subtly asked and not demanded reviews there. LOL!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back! LOL! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up but real life has gotten in the way. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. __It really means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter. It's unbelievably short and I feel bad about not giving you guys something longer after the last one and being away for a while but this needed to be done. It has a more serious tone to it then the earlier chapters but you'll find out why soon enough. Here we go…_

---x---

Chapter 3

Neela looked out of the window of the break room quietly contemplating her situation. She loved Ray with every fibre of her being but there had been a time when she had felt that way about another Barnett. Neela knew that the time she had been with Nate was long before she had ever met Ray but considering how many problems their relationship had caused for the entire Barnett family, she doubted Ray would see it that way. Not that she blamed him. She would feel the same if she was in his shoes.

Neela heard the door to the break room creek open but didn't bother to turn around, she knew who it was. She'd always been able to sense when he was close by. At a certain point in her life she had thought that proof that they were soul mates, destined to be together. She scoffed at the notion. Her ideas of love had once been so innocent but life had taught her that it only caused heartbreak. Soul mates, destiny, they were just something for the young and pure to believe in. Something she had never been.

'Hey' he whispered, standing beside her.

'Hi'

Nate turned to look at her trying to read the expression on her face. He took the opportunity to study her. Time had been very generous to her and she looked even more beautiful then she had all those years ago. Ten to be exact. At the time she had taken his breath away but now…when he saw her he had stopped breathing. He tried to squelch the waves of love he felt at standing beside her once again before it engulfed him. He reminded himself that this wasn't the same Neela he had fallen in love with. She had been naïve and innocent despite her claims otherwise and he had taken that away. Shattered her adolescent mind and heart, crushed her spirit. Something he had never forgiven himself for and never would.

They stood together silently, staring out the window. They didn't need words.

---x---

_What's the verdict? In the next chapter Neela and Nate will actually have a proper conversation and secrets will be revealed. Sad ones at that. But you won't find out if you don't review. LOL! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neela and Nate continued to stare out of the break room window, neither saying a word. It was Neela who eventually broke the silence.

'If Ray ever found out about our past…'

Nate turned to look at her.

'…he would never forgive us. Ruin any chance either of us has of a reconciliation.'

'Probably' Nate answered quietly.

'But on the other hand…' Neela continued, still not looking at him '…Ray and I are where we are today because of lies and misunderstandings. I don't want to lie to him anymore.'

'I know.'

There was another pause.

'Do you love my son?' Nate asked, his tone neutral.

Neela turned to look at him for the first time since he had entered the break room and let her eyes roam over him.

For all the time that they had not seen each other, he still looked exactly the same. Lean and tall (though most people seemed tall compared to her), straight nose, strong chin, dark brown hair that flopped casually over his eyes…his eyes. They had always entranced her. A piercing green with a hint of gold that seemed like they could look into the very depths of your soul.

For a minute, Neela just laughed at her own stupidity. How couldn't she have realised how alike Ray and Nate were. Even their mannerisms were alike. But those eyes…

She lifted her gaze back to his and held it for several long moments. Those eyes had once sent her pulse racing but now it was a twin pair that did that to her and through the anxiety and fear, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. At least she now knew that when or if Ray found out, she would be able to truthfully say that she didn't harbour any feelings for his father. Not anymore.

'I do love him Nate. With everything I am.'

Nate gazed deeply into her eyes. Those large, dark orbs were what had caused him to fall for her in the first place. They were the window to her heart. He had heard many people say that she was always on her guard and that you could never tell what she was thinking or how she felt but that wasn't true. Her feelings and emotions had always been there for all to see in her eyes, you just had to know where to look.

He heard her reply and merely nodded. He had thought as much. He could see it written all over her face. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Neela loved Ray and even though he wouldn't admit it, it was quite apparent that his son felt the same way. His own feelings for Neela had waned over the years but they were still there in some dark recess of his heart. Still, he was determined to put himself aside and make sure that he got the two of them together.

'I understand Neela. And I don't think either of us wants to bring up the past but I have to tell you that despite everything, even if you don't believe me, I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you and I've regretted that every day for the past ten years. I know it's selfish of me but I hope you can forgive me. I don't want you to hate me.'

'I don't hate you Nate, I never did. I just didn't understand. I used to wonder how you could betray someone you pledged to love forever by falling for someone else. But it happens. I get that now.'

Silence once again descended on the pair and they just stood there, contemplating their situation.

Nate turned back to look out of the window once more. He had wanted to avoid this talk but he was glad that they had. Although admittedly they hadn't said much, a lot of the issues that had been left unresolved all those years ago were finally on the surface and they both knew where they stood. He felt as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders, and his heart. However, there was one more thing he wanted to ask her. Judging by how the other staff members of the hospital treated Neela, Nate was convinced that they were unaware but he had to know for sure. He just hoped that he wouldn't upset her and went about trying to think of a way to bring it up.

Neela watched as Nate felt silent and felt like laughing on the inside. She knew what he was thinking about and could see the internal struggle on his face of whether to bring it up. But the laughter died in her throat when the reality hit her of exactly what he wanted to know. She hadn't allowed herself to think about it for years. Not since she'd told him anyway.

Deciding that there was no other way to get around it, Neela decided to save the poor guy the trouble and just tell him herself.

'A couple of years ago…'

Nate turned sharply to look at her but remained silent. If he interrupted she wouldn't have the courage to start again.

'…after I dropped out of Michigan University and hadn't yet got the intern position here, my parents had come for a visit. Abby had a shift that day; I was staying with her at the time. During that shift she was treating a young Mexican girl.'

Neela could feel her voice start to shake but continued on nonetheless.

'That girl had been kidnapped and forced into prostitution.'

She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes and turned away from Nate to look at the wall. If she looked at him she feared she would break down.

'After she was released I saw her and she asked me to take the bus with her. She was too afraid after everything that she had gone through.'

Neela paused again but didn't wipe the tears that were streaming down her face. She turned back round to face Nate.

'How could I say no? After everything she had been through, she just wanted someone who cared and would help. I wish I had had someone to look after me.'

Nate felt his heart constrict at her words. He had known that Neela had never overcome the trauma she had suffered in her own life but to hear her speak like that…it made him want to cry.

Taking a few steps forward he stood in front of her and cupped her cheek in his palm, gently caressing it. She was openly sobbing now but he didn't stop the flow of tears pouring down her face. She needed to cry, he knew that.

'How could I? How could I tell them? They wouldn't have understood that I had to help her. Be there for her. Nobody had been there for me but I could be there for her.'

Nate looked down into her beautiful eyes, full of grief and pain as she relieved those moments.

'How could I tell them that twenty years ago, I was that girl?'

Her voice broke and she started to sob, her head buried in her hands, her whole body shaking.

Without a second thought, Nate wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against his chest where she continued to cry and murmured soothing words into her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone. I've finally managed to get the fifth chapter written and up. I'm sorry it's taken me so long but now that the Christmas holidays are so close you can expect me to be updating a lot more. I hope everyone likes it._

---x---

Chapter 5

Ray walked into Ikes followed by Pratt and Morris. They were all on the same shift and had decided to get coffee before starting what was sure to be a hectic day at the hospital.

It had been a week since Nate had come to visit and Ray was enjoying getting to know him again. After all, they hadn't seen each other in ten years and had a lot to catch up on. But the one subject that weighed heavily on Ray's mind had been avoided so far. He wanted to ask his dad about what had happened all those years ago but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He remembered when he was eighteen. He had come home from graduation only to find his parents having a massive row. His dad had stormed out while his mum collapsed in a heap on the floor sobbing her heart out. It had taken a while but he had managed to gently coax the story out of her.

It was on that day that Ray had severed all contact with his father. He was angry with him of course but looking back now Ray realised that it was mostly sadness and disappointment that had fuelled his decision. In his eyes, even as an adult, his parents could do no wrong. He'd idolised them. And then to find out that his dad had had an affair with one of his students had cut him to the core. He'd felt betrayed.

Ray was pulled out of his thoughts when Morris nudged him in the arm.

'What?' Ray asked noticing how both Morris and Pratt were staring at something on the other side of the room.

'Isn't that your dad?'

Morris pointed to where both he and Pratt were looking.

'Yeah. Why?'

'Did he tell you he was having coffee with Neela?' Greg replied.

Ray choked on his coffee and spun around so that he could get a better view of the table his dad was sitting at and sure enough sitting next to him was Neela.

Ray knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help letting his mind wander into the different possibilities as to why Neela would be at Ikes at six in the morning on her day off just to have a drink with his dad. Or Nate as she seemed to prefer.

At that thought Ray knew he needed to stop these thoughts in their tracks. Even to his own ears he sounded jealous and that was not something he was happy about. There could be lots of reasons why they were meeting up so early in the morning. Right?

'What do you think they're doing here at this time?' Morris stated allowed, unknowingly asking the same questions that Ray had been thinking.

'I don't know. Let's go and find out.'

Pratt's remark managed to pull Ray out of his reverie.

'What do you mean let's go and find out? How? Besides, we need to get to the hospital.'

Both doctors just turned to look at Ray with smirks on their faces.

'Oh come on, aren't you even a little curious?' Morris asked.

'And our shifts don't start for another half hour' Greg added, his eyes twinkling.

Ray could see that there was no way he was going to get out of this and allowed himself to be pulled towards a table near where Neela and Nate were sitting. Not close enough so that they would see them but so that they could just about make out what the pair were saying.

---x---

Neela sat next to Nate, a comfortable silence between them as they drank their coffee. She waited for him to start the conversation, unsure as to why he had asked her to meet him here. There was nothing else for them to talk about, they had gotten everything out in the open the day he had arrived and she was curious as to what there was left to say.

She looked back at Nate and saw that he was studying her closely.

'So, you love my son. Correct?'

Neela's mouth hung open, shock taking away her ability to speak. She knew from past experiences that Nate was not the sort of man who would beat about the bush but the fact that he had just flat out asked her such a question rendered her speechless. But the mischievous twinkle in his eye served to remind her that he was asking as a friend.

'Is that what you called me down here to talk about?'

When Nate didn't reply, Neela let out a sigh and answered tiredly.

'You know I do so why even bother to ask?'

'Because I can see that you love Ray and Ray loves you but from what I've heard around the hospital there have been no confessions of undying love from either of you.'

'Well it's nice to see that even someone as smart as you can get things wrong.'

At the look of confusion on Nate's face Neela started to elaborate.

'Ray doesn't love me. He just thinks he does.'

'That is not true.'

'Yes it is. Men don't fall in love with me Nate. They want me but they don't love me.'

'You can't really believe that?' Nate asked incredulously.

'Can't I? What am I supposed to believe? Everyone I have ever loved has left me. My parents, Michael. And you're forgetting that I used to live with Ray. I know the sorts of girls he likes and they're nothing like me. Even Katey. I'm not the tall, gorgeous, sexy type. Ray would tire off me within a month.'

Nate felt his heart contract painfully at Neela's words. The confidence and spark that she had once had had faded and left a woman who though had come out fighting through the many challenges in her life, had finally given up. He could see the pain in her eyes and realised that she truly believed what she was saying.

'Neela, you are a beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I'm sure Michael felt exactly the same way.'

She could hear the sincerity in his voice but it only served to make her even more upset. He didn't understand. Neela laughed coldly and just shook her head.

'I highly doubt that Michael thought that about me. I drove him back to Iraq only a few weeks after we got married after all. I'm not surprised though. He probably got sick of me just like everyone else and realised what a big mistake he had made. I must have been an absolute nightmare if he reckoned that working in a war torn country several thousand miles away was better than being with me.'

And she couldn't keep it together any longer and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Neela was too upset to be embarrassed by the sobs that racked her body. She felt Nate's arm wrap around her shoulder protectively as he quietly soothed her and she was reminded of all the times he had done the same things in the past. He was the only one who had been willing to stick around after he had found out about her past and for that a small part of her would always love him.

---x---

Ray though his heart would shatter after what he had just heard. How could the most fantastic woman in the world believe that she meant nothing? Neela was everything to him and it pained him that his past actions and present demeanour had convinced her that he didn't care.

When she had first said that she was in love with him Ray had thought his heart was going to burst out of pure happiness but now…

He had never had anything against Michael but after he had left Neela all he felt for the man was hate. And he felt that old anger bubbling under surface again as it dawned on him just to what extent his leaving had hurt the woman he loved.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to Pratt and Morris who were looking at him sombrely.

'Let's go' Pratt said quietly.

The three doctors stood up and walked silently out of Ikes, unnoticed by Neela or Nate.

---x---

_Good? Bad? Shouldn't have bothered? Please let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the sooner I will get chapter six up so it's all down to you guys. Review please! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner but my aunt came to visit and then she fell ill so I was busy looking after her. Unfortunately I'm starting school again next week and am busy revising for my science modules so I don't know how soon I'll be able to update again but I promise I'll try my best. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last time. You guys really encouraged me with your lovely reviews and I hope you like this chapter enough to do so again.__ I must warn everyone though that this chapter is smuttyfullyness so be warned! And without further a due…_

---x---

Chapter 6

Ray sat in the doctors' lounge sipping at a cup of what was obviously Morris' coffee. But his mind was far from the disgusting beverage in his hand. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had heard earlier that morning.

It made Ray's heart break at the thought that Neela truly believed that no one loved her. It wasn't true. There were friends like Abby and Greg who cared about her. He cared about her. He loved her.

That's when it hit him and he knew what he had to do. He had to tell her. Everything that was happening now, all that had happened in the past didn't matter anymore because he loved Neela and that's all there was to it.

He wanted Neela in his life. Hell, he needed her in his life. And as clichéd as it sounded, Ray knew that love would conquer all. He would show Neela just how much he loved her and prove to her that he was for real. He wasn't going to break her heart.

He would do it tonight Ray decided. He would go round to Neela's apartment as soon as his shift had finished and then…

Ray jumped when the door slammed open unexpectedly.

'Ray we've got multiple traumas coming in and we need all hands out here' Gates said before disappearing.

Unable to stop the smile forming on his face at the plans he had for this evening, Ray strode out of the lounge ready to get back to work.

---x---

Neela sat on the sofa in her apartment, exhaustion taking over. She had been in an almost trance like state all day, the talk with Nate that morning tiring her out. Despite everything, it had been good to talk to someone about the thoughts that had been plaguing her for some time.

She knew that she had friends who would gladly lend her a shoulder to cry on but she just couldn't bring herself to talk to any of them. They all had an interest and Neela knew that she wouldn't be able to get all her feelings out in the open if she was constantly worrying about what the other person was thinking about it. That was one of the reasons that she had always been able to confide in Nate – she knew that he would never judge her.

She could feel herself start to drift off but the sound of a knock on the door woke her up. Silently cursing whoever it was, Neela got up and opened the door, her whole body frozen in shock.

---x---

Ray stood outside Neela's apartment trying to work up the courage to actually knock on the door. This had seemed like a good idea when he was at work but now he wasn't so sure.

All the old insecurities he had of why he and Neela shouldn't be together came flooding back accompanied by memories of everything that they had gone through since he had started at County.

Determinedly pushing all these thoughts to the back of his mind, Ray gathered up his courage and raised his hand.

---x---

Neela stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open. She was in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe that Ray was standing at her door, a tentative smile on his face.

She took the opportunity to give him a once over. He had obviously come straight from work if the rocker t-shirt and green scrub pants were any indication and Neela had to bite back a bark of laughter at the sight of his mismatched clothes.

She brought her gaze back to his face intending to ask why he was there when she noticed that he wasn't looking at her either but rather his gaze was slowly travelling down her body.

Neela suddenly started to feel very self conscious of what she was wearing. Looking down at herself she saw the tight blue cut-off jeans and white tank top that hugged her breasts.

Ray couldn't help but let his gaze run caressingly over Neela. He didn't think he'd ever seen so much of her spicy dark skin and couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. But his head sprung up in embarrassment when he heard Neela clear her throat.

He could feel the heat simmering between them even in the midst of the awkwardness. But this wasn't the right time. He'd come here to talk to her and he was determined to do just that. Although he didn't think he'd be able to pick his jaw up the floor if she was going to sit in that outfit.

'Uh, can I come in?' Ray asked uncertainly, finally breaking the silence.

Neela was lost in his eyes, trapped beneath his hot gaze. He'd always made her feel this way. Like she was gorgeous and sexy. Even today she felt like her body was on fire at the thought of having Ray pressed up against her and the taste of him on her tongue.

Her mind drifted back to the night in his car when they had kissed for the first time. It had been sensual and passionate and even after Ray had left for Baton Rouge she had dreamed of that moment every night and what it could have led to.

Realising that she had still been staring at him even after he had asked to come in, Neela stepped aside and allowed Ray to enter, all the while trying to disguise the blush creeping up her cheeks.

Once they were both seated in the living room, Neela on the plush sofa and Ray in the recliner chair, silence once again stretched out between them.

Deciding to take the initiative this time, Neela asked the only question her mind could form in the present situation.

'What are you doing here? Is everything alright?'

Ray could tell that Neela was worried, obviously wondering why he had shown up out of the blue.

'Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk.'

Neela felt her heart start to pound. He wanted to talk. HE WANTED TO TALK! She immediately chastised herself for those thoughts. Talking could mean that he wanted to discuss anything. And even if he does want to talk about us, there's no guarantee that it'll be a good thing she reminded herself.

Ray could feel butterflies in his stomach as nerves started to take over. He hoped that he could get through this without making himself look like a complete fool. Well here goes nothing he thought to himself.

'I need to tell you something Neela and I need you to just listen okay?'

Seeing her nod her head, Ray took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. Finally, after all these years, he was going to tell the love of his life how he felt about her.

'I know that the last few years have been confusing and hard. For both of us. When I was in Baton Rouge after the accident I spent so long trying to figure out what went wrong for us and analysing every little detail of our lives together. But I don't want to do that anymore. No more thinking and analysing and wondering. But I don't care about Michael and Gates and everything else now because I realised something today Neela. I realised that it's all in the past and we can't change it. There's no point in pondering over what was and what could have been. What matters is this, us, now. I've loved you for so long Neela. I loved you from the moment I met you and I've never stopped. I want us to be together, to have a future together. I love you.'

Neela thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest it was beating so rapidly. For a second she wondered whether she was dreaming and that she would wake up at any moment but one look at Ray and she knew this was all real. She could see love in his eyes and it warmed her heart that after everything that they had gone through, he still wanted her. And she wanted him too.

Snapping out of her reverie, Neela noticed the look of apprehension on Ray's face as he waited for an answer.

Blinking back tears of happiness, Neela gave him a small smile before swiftly walking over to where Ray was sitting and fastening her lips to his.

Ray had felt almost sick with nerves throughout the entire speech and his pulse had started racing in fear of her rejection when Neela had simply sat there not saying anything. But now…

Now he was lost in the feel of her soft, plump lips against his. But it wasn't enough and with a moan he reached out and pulled Neela closer to him while pressing his tongue against her mouth, begging for entry.

Neela couldn't take it anymore. She needed him. She wanted him. Years of passion came to the surface and it wasn't long before she was straddling Ray's lap, their hands running all over each other.

Ray was almost mad with need. He couldn't wait a second longer. He had to have her right now. A hand fisted in her hair, pressing her body flush against his as their tongues tangled together in an effort to explore each others mouths. His hands slipped under the edge of Neela's top and ran them up her back, delighting in the feel of her dark, hot skin beneath his fingers.

Ray was just about to suggest that they take this into the bedroom when he felt Neela shift and start to rock her hips against his. Groaning in pure desperation he held on tightly to her hips as he thrust against her, her gasps of pleasure spurring him on.

Neela pleaded with him not to stop and moaned loudly when she felt his hand pressing into her centre. The pleasure was too intense and she didn't know if she would be able to hold on for much longer.

Bending forward, she kissed him with undeterred lust while pulling his shirt over his head. Neela pulled away, and stared appreciatively at Ray's chest which had gotten even better since he had moved away. She raised her eyes to his and watched his eyes darken as she ran her hands slowly down his toned chest and went to untie the knot in his scrubs.

Ray couldn't think, his mind was a blur. All his attention on Neela and what she was doing to him. He wanted to take her at that very second but couldn't bring himself to stop her. He groaned when he felt Neela probe his ear lobe with her tongue and suddenly had trouble breathing when she whispered seductively.

'I want to taste you Ray. All over.'

He felt a jolt and his eyes snapped open. Ray could see Neela smirking down at him and realised that she had pulled the lever and cause the chair to recline so that he was now flat on his back with her straddling his waist.

He didn't have anymore time to think however when he felt Neela's lips sliding across his chest and gasped in shock when she tugged at his pants and boxers so that they were lying in a heap on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

All the breath left his lungs and he thought he was going to faint from the pleasure of Neela taking him into her mouth. He was now panting and could feel himself close to the edge.

'Neela, stop' he rasped out.

When she raised her head to look at him he grabbed her and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. Their slick bodies were crushed against each other as they continued to kiss with urgency.

'God, do you know what you do to me Neela?' Ray asked, his voice hoarse.

And that was it. He had reached his limit. He had to be inside her. Now.

Staring deep into Neela's eyes, he thrust into her. In that moment, Ray lost all his inhibitions. Angling her hips to his, he continued to thrust in and out of her warm, wet centre, his body on fire.

All Neela could feel was him. She cried out and her back arched as he went even deeper. She was lost in the pleasure.

The room was filled with gasps and groans as both reached their climax.

---x---

_Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. So do hit that button. Please. Pretty please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! I'm baaackkk! LOL! I want to say thank you for all the people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys really motivated me to get this next one up as soon as possible. Unfortunately by internet isn't working properly so that on top of the exams I have in the next few weeks is probably going to delay me from writing. I'll try my best though and I hope you all enjoy chapter seven._

---x---

Chapter 7

Ray sat across from his dad who was taking gentle sips of his coffee. He had invited him round to hang out but instead couldn't seem to stop daydreaming. He knew that he wasn't being the perfect host but he couldn't bring himself to care. His life was just to perfect at the moment.

Nate sat across from his son, amusement apparent on his face. His son was lost in his thoughts and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking about. Or whom to be more precise.

Ray could see his dad trying hard not to laugh out loud at him but he didn't take any notice. If this is what it felt like to be 'loved up' then he was more than happy to sit there with the goofiest grin on his face.

It had been about a week since that night with Neela in her apartment and they had been inseparable ever since. He had virtually moved in with her. They woke up together, went to sleep together and spent every minute in between that they could together. Although they had to be careful not to get caught while they were at the hospital.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed about their relationship, far from it in fact, but he and Neela had both agreed that they would rather keep it to themselves for now. After all, it had taken them so long to get to this point that they just wanted to enjoy their newfound happiness with each other.

It was funny though, no matter how careful they'd been, it seemed that his dad had known the moment he'd seen him the next day. It really was true; parents knew everything. Little did Ray know that his dad knew a lot more than he thought.

---x---

Neela was in surgery, also lost in her thoughts. It was dangerous to say the least but luckily for her, her hands seemed to be moving of their own accord as if on autopilot. And neither Dubenko nor Crenshaw had said anything throughout their time in the OR.

She couldn't stop thinking about Ray. She hadn't been able to since their first night together. Neela was lost in a state of bliss that she had never felt before, not even with Michael. Michael…

Neela knew this is what he would have wanted. He had told her so on the tape. But even without it, Neela knew that Michael would have wanted her to be with someone who made her happy and she was delighted to say that Ray was that guy.

She didn't feel guilty about being in love with Ray anymore. Neela still loved Michael and missed him, but after everything that had happened over the past year, she was ready to move on. She was ready to start living again.

Neela wondered what Ray was doing right now. Was he watching one of those cheesy horror movies he always forced her to watch with him or was he doing the laundry? Neela had to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting out in laughter at that one. There was absolutely no way in hell that Ray would be doing laundry. In fact, now that she came to think of it, she wondered how Ray had survived living in their apartment after she had moved out. Katey had probably looked after him. Katey…

Another person on her mind. After everything that she and Ray had been through, she was annoyed at herself for still worrying about what, or who, could go wrong in their relationship. And Katey was one of them.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Ray, quite the opposite, he was the most trustworthy person she knew. Except for…Neela stopped those thoughts in their tracks before she started thinking about something she really didn't want to think about. It was Katey that she didn't trust.

Neela was well aware that Katey cared deeply for Ray, possibly even loved him, and that she wouldn't want to hurt him. Then again, compared to everything she had put Ray through, she doubted that anything Katey did would even faze him. She was just being cautious. Neela had absolutely no idea how Katey would react when she found out about her and Ray being together. She'd probably fly of her rocker.

Shaking herself out of these worrying thoughts, Neela turned her attention to Ray's birthday that was coming up on Friday. She couldn't wait. She was going to give him the best birthday present ever. One she was more than confident that he would never forget. Never.

---x---

Nate found himself sitting in the exact same position he had been in an hour ago. Except this time he was drinking his coffee at Ike's. It had been Ray's suggestion that they go for a walk and grab a bit of fresh air. Nate, however, could see right through his son and coupled with the fact that he was constantly looking at his watch to see what the time was, he wondered how to break it to him that he was being painfully obvious.

'You know…' Nate started, deciding that patience wasn't really all that much of a virtue and smiled when Ray's head snapped up at the unexpected conversation starter.

'…alcoholics in a bar are less obvious then you. So calm down and finish your coffee. Your lady love will be here soon enough.'

Ray had been startled when his father decided that he was finally getting tired of the silence and felt a blush start to creep up his cheeks at his father's statement. He hadn't realised he was being so obvious and was embarrassed that his dad had called him out on it so smoothly.

'I wasn't…'

'Yes you were' Nate cut off his son's adamant denials, a smirk present on his face. 'But you shant worry because I see your fair maiden walking through the door as we speak.'

Ray ignored his father's mocking tone and spun around in his seat to see if Neela really had arrived. She had only been gone a couple of hours, her shift starting unusually early so he was still asleep when she had left for work, but he had missed her terribly.

Sure enough, just as his father had said, Neela walked through the door. Ray felt his spirits lift at the sight of her and when he caught her eye, felt his heart speed up at the look of pure love that he could see in her eyes.

Neela tiredly pushed open the door to Ike's. She couldn't wait to get home to her warm and cuddly bed and her warm and cuddly Ray. She was completely spent, both mentally and physically. Briefly she wondered how there'd ever been a time that she'd been able to pull several all-nighters in a row and still be alive to go to class the next day.

Neela let her longing gaze fall onto the counter and debated whether it was worth getting something to drink. On the one hand, caffeine was probably the only sure fire way that she would be able to stay awake on the EL but she knew that if she did she would suffer for it later with a lack of sleep.

While the battle continued to rage in her head, Neela let her gaze wander and felt a thrill run through her body when her chocolate coloured eyes met familiar green ones. She hadn't expected to see Ray here, it was his day off after all, but as so often had happened in the past, when their eyes met it felt like there was no one else in the world.

Neela was just about to let herself fall deeper into those hypnotic eyes when she saw a second pair staring at her. Startled, Neela brought herself back to reality and realised that Ray wasn't here on his own. Nate was here too.

She could see Ray motioning for her to join them and she once again felt herself fall under his spell. This is what love is supposed to feel like Neela realised. It's not a cliché. You do hear violins and see puppies and rainbows.

Ray shared a puzzled look with Nate at Neela's sudden outburst of laughter. But I was soon replaced with adoration for the beautiful woman sitting next to him. For a moment, Ray started to feel embarrassed at the thoughts running through his mind. They were so cheesy. They're the sort of thing that you expect to see in a romance novel or on the television, but certainly not real life. This wasn't a five year olds fairy tale. Then again, he supposed, this was a fairytale come true for him.

'I'll get you some coffee. You look like you could do with the caffeine.'

Neela smiled gratefully at her boyfriend. BOYFRIEND! He always knew just how she felt and how to cheer her up. It was one of the things she loved about him.

Watching Ray's retreating back, Neela turned her attention to the other male at the table and smiled sheepishly at his grin.

'Sorry. I…'

'No need to apologise' he replied, the smirk permanently attached to his face. 'I'm not so old that I don't remember what young love feels like.'

Neela laughed lightly at this and smiled warmly. She felt so at peace knowing that Nate was supportive of her and Ray.

Nate watched Neela closely, satisfied with her response. He had never seen such a look of happiness and contentment in her eyes. But his smile soon turned into a frown at the look of sadness creeping onto her face and his heart jumped when she looked at him with dark orbs full of sorrow.

'Neela, what's wrong?' Nate asked worriedly, placing a gentle hand a top the one she had been resting on the table.

'Nate' Neela whispered fearfully, 'What if Ray finds out about my past. You know what I mean. He'll hate me. He'll never forgive me.'

Nate brushed his thumb over the smooth skin of her hand, a gesture of understanding and comfort while also trying to calm the racing pulse beneath his fingers. He could feel the fear coming off of her in waves and he was desperate to try and get her to relax. He remembered having a similar conversation with her when she had been his student and shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if he hadn't talked her off that ledge.

'Neela' Nate said softly, 'Have I ever let you down before?'

'No' she squeaked in reply.

'Then trust me when I promise you that no one will find out, not even Ray. The day he finds out will be the day that you decide to tell him. And I'll be there to support you all the way.'

Smiling in appreciation, Neela wiped away her tears.

'Thank you.'

'No problem. Besides, I want to be there when my son finds out that his girlfriend became rich making some very lucky men very happy.'

Neela couldn't help but laugh and felt her fears start to subside. She was still laughing when Ray returned with her coffee.

'Damn, that queue was long. What are you laughing at?'

'It's nothing important' Neela said lightly. 'So what exactly are you two doing at Ike's? I thought you could at least wait until I got home to see me.'

Ray felt his cheeks flush and looked towards his dad out of the corner of his eye. They both started to laugh and soon Neela had joined in. This was the life.

---x---

Lisa sat at the table behind Nate, Ray and Neela, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Everyone at the hospital knew that she was one of the biggest gossips in the world and that if it wasn't for her, the nurse's station wouldn't be buzzing like a swarm of excited bees.

Looking at her watch, Lisa saw that she only had twenty minutes left before her shift. Draining the remaining tea still left in her cup, she threw it in the bin on her way across the road. And maybe on her way she could stop by the ER and see if there was a certain red headed doctor around. She was going to make the year for him.

Lisa couldn't wait to tell a Dr Archie Morris all about the questionable past of a surgeon.

---x---

_So? What does everyone think? Was it good? I'm nervous about this chapter so please let me know whether you guys liked it or not. So as usual, review please! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Hi everyone! I know I said not to expect anymore updates for a while but I got this idea for another chapter in my head and just couldn't get rid of it. And since I decided to take a day off from revision today I thought I'd type it up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far and also those who reviewed the last chapter of Clash Of The Titans. Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully even with exams I'll be able to focus more on this fic as it's the only one I'm writing currently. Just be warned that this chapter is definitely M rated. I was in the mood to write something smutty as the next couple of updates will definitely be angst filled and I won't get a chance then. So I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter until then. _

--x--

Chapter 8

'Will you stop fidgeting please?' Ray asked for the hundredth time.

He loved Neela, he really did, but right now it was taking all his willpower not to strangle the woman. Turning his head he saw her lower lip jut out in a pout and just rolled his eyes.

'Don't think that that's going to work because it won't. Everyone went to a lot of trouble to organise this party. The least we can do is show up and pretend that we're having a good time.'

'I know that' Neela replied scowling, 'But birthday parties are meant to be either before or after the actual birthday so that girlfriends can give their boyfriends their gift on the day. And there is no way that we're going to be able to leave before midnight so when I do give you your present it'll be the day after your birthday.'

'You could have given it to me any time today. We've been home all day after all.'

'But it's a night time present' Neela stated.

'That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard' Ray laughed. 'What sort of present has to be opened at night?'

Neela's pout came back and Ray couldn't help but think how kissable her gloss covered lips looked.

'A romantic one that's what. And I went through so much trouble to try and find it. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get the right size?'

'Since when is finding anything in my size a problem?' Ray asked suspiciously when he saw Neela smirk.

Leaning towards Ray so that her lips hovered just next to his ear, she whispered seductively 'Who said it was something for you to wear?'

'What do you mean?' Ray asked, his mouth going dry as he saw the predatorial look that passed over her face.

Not saying a word, Neela just leaned in further so that her lips brushed against his ear and nibbled gently at the lobe. Pressing a hot kiss to the side of his neck, she let her hands wander down the front of his shirt, feeling his toned chest through the fabric.

Ray breathed deeply, trying to control his body's reaction to what Neela was doing and focus on driving. Then he felt her hand slide up his thigh and bit back the moan that was threatening to escape from his throat. She had to stop or he was going to crash the car and get them both killed for sure. But he didn't want her to stop. It felt too damn good. He'd never seen this side of Neela before but welcomed the seductress openly.

'Neela' Ray managed to choke out 'You need to stop.'

'Why? Don't you like it?' she asked with a smirk as her hand continued its journey and she let her tongue travel across his neck.

Ray groaned in pleasure, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the road as Neela continued with her seduction.

'Don't stop.'

They came to a red light and Ray stopped the car, his eyes slipping shut as he allowed the full affect of Neela's actions wash through him. But it wasn't enough. He was fully aroused and he wanted her. Now.

Grabbing her roughly, Ray crushed Neela to him and sought her mouth hungrily. She opened up to him immediately and he slid his tongue sensually in beside hers. It was Neela's turn to moan as Ray took full control over their kiss, teasing her with his slick tongue.

The sound of car horns finally broke them apart and shaking of the daze he was in, Ray realised that the light had turned green. Letting go of Neela he stepped on the accelerator and the car sped down the road.

Neela was breathing heavily along with Ray, both trying to calm the flame of desire that had been ignited in only a few short minutes. Suddenly, Neela fell forward in her chair as Ray took a sharp turn and then abruptly stopped the car. She could see that they were in a deserted alleyway and was about to ask Ray why they had stopped when she felt a cool breeze wash over her. Turning to her left she saw Ray holding open the car door for her. Before her mind could process anymore she felt his smooth hand wrap around hers and pull her out.

Ray could see the confusion that adorned her face but right now he didn't care as his lips descended on hers. He was aching for her so badly. He wanted to touch and taste every one of her delicious curves right there in the alleyway on the hood of his car. And from the way that Neela was responding there was no doubt in Ray's mind that she wanted it too.

He groaned as she curled a slender leg around his waist and let his hand slide up the smooth skin of her thigh, caressing the soft flesh. The undeniable taste of her mixed with the strawberry gloss she was wearing drove him crazy and he thrust against her through their clothes.

Neela broke of their heated kiss, panting as she felt his arousal pressed up against her and gasped as the cool metal of the car touched her hot skin. She could see Ray towering over her, desire evident in his darkening eyes as he coaxed her other leg around his hp so that he was nestled in between her thighs.

Neela moaned, the sensations were overpowering and she cried out in pleasure when she realised that the dress she had been wearing was no longer covering her trembling body and that Ray's hot lips and wet tongue were gliding ever lower down her writhing form.

She could barely breathe but one coherent thought came to her and she struggled to get it out, too deep in the throws of passion to care. Feeling his hands undo the fastening on her bra she took a deep breath knowing that if she didn't say anything now she would loose the ability to speak.

'Ray' she gasped, 'We're going to be late if you don't stop.'

'Do you think I really give a damn right now?' He replied, his voice hoarse.

And then Neela lost all thought as his mouth lowered to tease her aching breasts. He nipped, and licked, and sucked, until she was begging him for more. She managed to tug his shirt off and release the fastening on his jeans.

Pulling herself up so that she was sitting on the hood of the car, Neela pulled Ray's head down to hers as she devoured him in a passionate kiss, her hands wandering down his back. But all of a sudden she was unceremoniously pushed away.

'Enough teasing' Ray gasped out.

Neela cried out and her back arched as Ray entered her in one smooth stroke. Their tongues tangled together once more as he continued to thrust in and out of her wildly. The still night air was disturbed only by their groans and growls as the two sweaty, slick bodies reached their climax.

--x--

_So what do you all think? A good update? Please review and let me know what you think. It really means a lot to me to know if people have enjoyed my fics or not. And who knows? The more reviews I get the more incentive I might have for getting the next chapter up before my exams. LOL! I'm starting to feel a bit of déjà vu here. I think I've become accustomed to trying to coerce you all into reviewing after every update. Oh well. REVIEW PLEASE! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone. Before you shoot me can I just say that I am incredibly sorry for taking so horrifically long to update this story. But there has been a lot going on in my life lately and unfortunately writing just wasn't a priority anymore. However, with ER coming to an end *sniffles* I thought it was time to end my fic too so here is chapter nine. Hope you all enjoy._

--x--

Chapter 9

Abby looked around and smiled at all the guests milling around her and Luka's apartment. She had been slightly apprehensive when Katey suggested to her that they should throw a birthday party for Ray but now that everyone was here she was glad. After all, after everything that Ray had been through he deserved to be doted on. Although she was sure that Neela was taking care of that.

The two of them had been practically inseparable for a while now and she was sure that that was the reason that they were both late. Laughing at the thought, her smile faded and was quickly replaced by nerves when she heard a knock on the door, barely audible over the music. It had to be Ray's mum. She was the only guest who hadn't arrived yet but that wasn't surprising considering that she flying down from Baton Rouge especially for this party. When Katey had suggested that they invite Jacy, Abby had been apprehensive seeing as his dad would be there too but agreed that if they couldn't get along for their son, they would just have to leave.

Reaching the door, she took a deep breath before opening it. Any nervousness that Abby had felt evaporated at the sight of an excited woman in her mid forties who was positively beaming at the prospect of seeing her son again who was now able to live an almost normal life again.

Unable to stop a smile spreading across her face also, Abby quickly invited her in. But before she could say anything, Katey appeared and they were hugging affectionately. The look of shock was evident on Abby's face. She didn't know how far Ray and Katey's relationship had gone because he didn't like to talk about it but she had no idea that Jacy and Katey were on such good terms when most of Ray's closer friends had never heard him talk about his parents. However, before she could contemplate this thought any further, Pratt came in and announced that Ray and Neela had arrived and were parking the car.

--x--

Ray couldn't help but smile as he watched Neela fuss with her clothing and hair which had looked perfect when they had left but thanks to their little detour on the way to Abby's it wasn't too hard to guess what they had been doing. Ray smirked which earnt him a hard slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

'Would you stop. You look perfect' Ray said as he wrapped his arms around Neela to halt her frantic hands.

Neela glared at Ray through smoky eyes.

'Anybody could guess what we've been up to. We have to look at least halfway presentable.'

'But it's so much fun not to be' Ray murmured as his lips descended on her neck and started to kiss gently.

He was sure that she would push him away and tell him to behave himself but to his delighted surprise she moaned and leaned into him further. Neela placed her hands on Ray's chest and fisted them in his shirt when she felt his tongue trace her earlobe delicately. The rational part of her mind told her that this was a very bad idea considering the elevator doors were sure to open any minute but that thought quickly evaporated at the feel of Ray's hand running over her body, squeezing and caressing as he went along.

Ray could feel his head spinning. This was how it was meant to be. The love of his life warm and willing in his arms and good friends he knew waiting to celebrate his birthday with him. It didn't get much better than this. A distant dinging noise floated through his foggy mind and realised that the lift had reached Abby's floor as Neela unceremoniously pushed him away.

As she started to walk towards Abby's door Neela turned around and called over her shoulder to him.

'Behave youself.'

In reply, Ray just gave her his best puppy dog look and smiled. It didn't matter that he was turning thirty. There was no doubt in his mind that this was going to be the best birthday ever.

--x--

'They're coming' Abby called from beside the door.

'Everyone hide and yell surprise when they come in' Morris suggested admist many mumbles and groans.

'Archie, they know about this party it's not a surprise' Abby replied sarcastically.

She threw open the door to let Ray and Neela in as Happy Birthdays rang out from all the friends and family behind her.

Ray laughed like a little boy again at the sight of what seemed like most of the hospital cheering and already pouring the drinks. It wasn't long before he was engulfed in a sea of people wishing him a happy birthday and talking loudly over the blaring music.

Looking around Ray chuckled when he saw Neela shriek as a party popper went off next to her ear and covered her head in brightly coloured strips of paper. And she thought he was childish. Letting his eye wonder further Ray was shocked to see both his mum and dad milling about and talking to random people. He felt a tug at the sight. His parents divorce had been ugly and had caused a major rift in the family so he felt overwhelmed to realise that they had both put their differences aside to be there for him.

Ray excused himself from the conversation he was having and approached his mum who he could now see was talking to Katey. He was glad that they were both there. His relationship with both women had been rocky but both had helped him through the most difficult and traumatic experience of his life and he would be forever grateful.

'Hey mum' Ray called out as he neared the couple.

Katey and Jacy both turned around at the sound of Ray's voice. Katey smiled softly while Jacy's whole face lit up at the sound of her son's voice.

'Hi sweetie.'

Jacy threw her arms around Ray in a bone crushing hug that Ray heartfeltly returned.

'I didn't know you were coming' the surprise was evident in his voice.

'Yes well Katey here gave me a call to let me know that your friends were throwing a big birthday bash for you so I knew I had to come. Besides, the house is too quiet without you.'

Ray smiled softly 'I've missed you too mum.'

'I doubt it' Jacy groused good naturedly. 'Too busy with all these friends of yours. Now tell me about this girlfriend of yours. I want to know everything.'

'Please don't turn this into the Spanish inquisition.'

Jacy simply laughed as Ray turned and pointed to Neela who was standing next to his father who leaned down and whispered something in her ear. It must have been quite funny because it set both of them off in a fit of giggles.

--x--

Katey felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Ray heading towards her and his mother. Even after all this time he still had that effect on her. She marvelled at how strong and proud he looked walking across the room among friends and family as if nothing had ever happened.

Katey had known for a long time that nothing was going to happen between her and Ray. After all the drama he and Neela had gotten together and it was painfully obvious that they were both extremely happy together. But despite knowing all this she still felt hurt when he bypassed her with little more than a smile and started talking to Jacy.

However, it was because of this that Katey was the only one to notice Jacy's expression change from happiness to horror and then anger as she looked at her ex-husband talking to her son's girlfriend, before she unceremoniously started screaming.

--x--

Nate looked down at Neela as they both tried to stifle their giggles. He was glad that everything had worked out for the better. He was just about to share these thoughts when he heard shrieking from across the room. His head snapped up and saw his ex-wife as she screamed and waved her hands in his direction as Ray stood beside her trying vainly to calm her down.

At once Nate knew what had caused Jacy's outburst. She recognised Neela. She recognised Neela and him together. And she had remembered the first time that they had been caught together under much less innocent circumstances.

Reacting purely on instinct, Nate moved quickly across the room and away from Neela and the horrified look on her face that he was sure was there. It was the same expression she had worn when she had found out the her professor who for all intents and purposes was her boyfriend was actually married.

Nate had never been one to use his height and strength against someone but this was a drastic situation and he used both to his advantage as he grabbed Jacy by the arms and dragged her through the crowd of people who had stopped talking and were simply staring at all the commotion. Practically ripping the door off it's hinges in his haste, Nate flung Jacy out into the hallway along with himself praying that Ray wouldn't follow but knowing that he would.

--x--

_So what did everyone think. I was worried that because I haven't been writing for so long that this chapter didn't turn out very well. Please review. I know I'm evil for having the nerve to ask after being away for so long but I actually have an incentive this time. I've finished the last chapter and it's ready to post so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. LOL! So please review. You all know I'm a junkie for them. Thank you and goodnight. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everybody! I can't believe that I'm finally posting the last chapter of this fic. It feels like the end of an era. I hope everybody loves it. And a squeal for a roomie happy ending. Thank you for everyone who reviewed not just this story but all my others. I really love you guys. Your amazing reviews and encouragement have always made writing even more enjoyable. Presenting chapter ten…_

--x--

Chapter 10

Ray felt his feet dragging him down as he climbed up the stairs to his apartment. The apartment he shared with Neela. She would probably be waiting for him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. His ears were ringing with the truth of what happened when his parents divorced. It was surreal. His dad had cheated on his mum. That he knew. His dad had cheated on his mum with one of his students. That he knew. What he hadn't known was that that student was Neela.

Neela. His first love. The love of his life. The woman he had thought that he'd finally find happiness with. He had found happiness with. But this revelation had shattered his whole world. Neela had shattered his whole world.

But through this whirlwind of thoughts rushing through his mind, one still stuck out. It was his father's voice pleading and begging with him to understand.

'_I know you may hate me son and I wouldn't blame you in the slightest. But please, whatever it is you are feeling, hurt, anger, betrayal, remember that this wasn't Neela's fault. Yes we had a relationship but she didn't know that I was married. If there is anyone to blame then blame me because it was all my fault and I take full responsibility for that but don't blame Neela. She loves you. She has been through so much in her life. Hardships in her life that you wouldn't even be able to imagine. She trusted me with those troubles and I broke her trust. But you would never do that to her and she would never do it to youintentionally. Just remember that. Please.'_

Ray looked up as he realised that he had reached his apartment. He really didn't want to go in but he had to face Neela eventually. Might as well get it over with. Grabbing the handle in one hand he twisted the knob decisively as he entered the apartment. The lights were off but Ray could still see Neela's shaking form on the sofa. Turning on the light, Neela jumped up startled and turned to face him. Her eyes were red with crying and her cheeks still wet.

'Ray' Neela started, her voice soft and pleading.

Ray felt his heart clench at the sound of her voice and he didn't know what to make of his jumbled emotions. It was too much. He didn't know what to think.

'Don't Neela. Just don't. I really can't handle anything else tonight. We'll see tomorrow. But not now.'

He saw her nod silently and he felt relief. Realising that neither one of them knew what to say next he decided it was probably time to call it a night.

'I'm exhausted. I think I'll just head to bed.'

Before Neela could reply he left the room. Too tired to even contemplate doing anything else he simply stripped down to his boxers, removed his prosthetics and climbed into bed. Turning to face on his side Ray could see the picture Neela always kept of them on the nightstand and Ray was flooded with happy memories. It was a welcome relief from the nightmare of a birthday. But then he heard Neela sobbing in the living room and he was brought back to reality. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to block out the sound of her excruciating sobs and find some peace in dreaming.

--x--

Neela looked at the clock and saw that it was only eight o'clock. Ray hadn't left their bedroom yet and she hadn't had the courage last night to join him. She had spent the night on the couch crying in sadness, anger, fear, regret. Just when it seemed that they were finally going to get their happy ending something had to come and screw it up. And by that Neela knew she meant herself. She had broken Ray's family up, intentionally or not, and she wasn't expecting any forgiveness from him. How could she?

Neela sprang up from her seat at the kitchen table almost mimicking her actions from the previous night as Ray walked in wearing a ratty pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He looked better than last night which was a relief. At least he had gotten a good nights sleep. Realising that Ray was giving her a similar inspection, Neela remember that she was still in her party clothes from last night and hadn't slept a wink.

'The bathroom's free. You look like you need to freshen up.'

Neela stood frozen on the spot for a minute just staring at Ray trying to discern what it was that he was feeling and thinking. But his face was expressionless and he had kept his voice carefully neutral.

Nodding she walked past him to the bathroom and felt her eyes tear up again as he refused to look at her.

--x--

Despite the horror of the night before, Ray had gotten a decent night's sleep. His dreams had been active playing out a thousand and one scenarios of what could happen from here. And his father's words still rang through his ears. He and Neela had to talk. He needed to know.

Turning on the percolator, Ray listened to the drip drip sound of the coffee being made while waiting for Neela to re-emerge. Ray took two mugs out of the cupboard above the sink and filled them both with hot fresh coffee.

Neela walked back into the kitchen at that point. She had towel dried her hair after a quick shower and was wearing her blue cut-offs and his t-shirt. Her favourite that she still slept in.

Handing her a steaming mug he motioned towards the living room and Neela followed as he led her to sit on the sofa. He held his own mug tight in his grasp and watched the swirling tendrils of smoke as it drifted out of the lips. He was aware that Neela was waiting for him to start.

'I just really need to know one thing Neela and I need for you to tell me the truth okay?'

'Okay' Neela said decisively, nodding to show that she understood.

'Did you know?'

'No' came Neela's response almost immediately.

Ray searched her face for any signs that she was lying. He could see her large dark brown doe eyes looking at him steadily. The perfect ridge of the small nose passing between smooth cheeks and leading to full luscious lips. Her whole perfect face surrounded by a halo of midnight black hair that fell down in soft waves down her back. He saw all this and deception at all. Every aspect of her face was open and honest telling him the asolute truth. She hadn't known.

As the silence grew and Ray's eyes still didn't leave her face Neela felt like she had to say something.

'I didn't know Ray. I promise you that…'

But Neela never got to finish as Ray suddenly planted his lips on hers in a soft and gentle kiss. Nothing had changed.

'I believe you' Ray answered quietly.

Neela couldn't believe her ears and looked at Ray with tears in her eyes.

'I love you' Neela whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

'I love you too.'

There they sat together. They had gone through a multitude of hardships. Together and by themselves. And they had survived them all. Now they were here together again. After everything they were still together.

Our roomies were going to be okay.

--x--

_A round of applause. The actors bow. The curtains close. Flowers are thrown. The show ends. And goodnight._


End file.
